


Stay

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [633]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Consent Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mercato - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Smut, Transfer news
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko ferait tout pour garder Wissam dans l'équipe.
Relationships: Aleksandr Golovin/Stevan Jovetić, Niko Kovač/Robert Lewandowski (past), Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [633]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigragrece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/gifts).



Stay

De ce qu’il a compris, et il n’a pas compris beaucoup entre sa nouvelle vie se déroulant en anglais et le français qu’il ne maîtrise absolument pas, Niko doit tout faire pour garder Wissam dans son équipe. Tout ça est encore très frais dans son esprit parce qu’il n’est à Monaco que depuis une semaine, mais Pietro et Willem n’ont tous les deux que dix-neuf ans, et s’il rajoute Stevan à ça, il a un trio d’attaquants capables de se blesser sur chaque action, alors non, il ne veut pas prendre de risques. Garder Wissam dans l’équipe, même pour une seule saison est une bonne idée, Niko pense avoir besoin de lui pour comprendre le fonctionnement schématique de sa nouvelle équipe, le français est l’un des plus âgés de l’équipe, l’un des plus expérimentés ainsi que le meilleur buteur la saison dernière. Niko a une liste de transferts dans sa tête, mais tout en haut de cette liste, il a cette indication : Garder Wissam Ben Yedder.

Il se sent comme lors de ses premiers mois au Bayern en tant qu’entraîneur, à devoir garder Lewandowski et le préserver de le laisser partir au Real Madrid. Niko sait qu’il a bien fait de tout faire pour le garder à ce moment-là, surtout maintenant avec deux ans de recul, pouvant observer à quel point Hansi arrive à tout faire mieux que lui, mais ça n’empêche pas toutes les conséquences de ses propres actes. Les rumeurs de Robert vers Madrid ont atteint leur apogée en septembre 2018, Niko avait vite compris qu’il ne fallait pas le laisser filer si facilement, mais il n’avait aucun moyen de le retenir s’il voulait vraiment partir. Si ce n’est d’utiliser son propre corps pour le retenir, il savait déjà à ce moment-là qu’il pouvait remuer les sentiments des autres rien qu’avec les courbes de son anatomie. Niko peut toujours se souvenir des yeux de Robert sur lui, le dénudant rien qu’avec son regard, sa langue léchant ses lèvres d’anticipation, sa main venant libérer sa ceinture pour soulager son érection. Il est toujours écœuré d’avoir fait ça.

Ses vêtements ont fini sur le sol de la chambre de Lewandowski, son dos heurtant le matelas alors que son attaquant se positionnait au-dessus de lui, un sourire de prédateur sur son visage. Niko peut se souvenir d’avoir commencé à regretter cette situation à ce moment-là, quand au lieu de sentir les lèvres de son joueur sur les siennes pour influer un minimum de douceur dans tout ça, il avait senti deux doigts entrer dans sa bouche, ouvrir ses lèvres pour se poser sur sa langue, la maintenir ouverte et l’empêchant de pouvoir articuler des mots. De longues minutes où il ne pouvait qu’essayer de respirer entre les doigts de Robert, sa salive se répandant le long de sa mâchoire. Il espérait mieux de sa propre prostitution. Niko peut toujours se souvenir de ses fesses étant ouvertes violemment par le pénis de Robert, pas de lubrifiant, pas de préservatif, seulement sa salive et le sang se mêlant à la partie à cause des coups du polonais.

Niko ne sait pas combien de temps Robert est resté à l’intérieur de lui, cassant son cul et brisant une partie de son dos en même temps, éjaculant plusieurs fois en lui, avant de se retirer. Niko pensait que c’était enfin fini, qu’après tous ces moments durs à soutenir il allait enfin pouvoir retourner chez lui, sauf qu’il avait sous-estimé l’énergie du polonais. Il aurait dû comprendre que ce n’était qu’une partie de cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas bouger énormément à ce moment-là sur le lit, alors c’était facile pour Robert de le garder sous lui, pour embrasser et mordre son corps, laissant les empruntes de ses doigts sur ses hanches, des marques de ses dents autour de ses tétons, sur sa gorge, à l’intérieur de sa cuisse… S’il était autre chose que la proie d’un super prédateur ce jour-là, il aurait bien aimé savoir quoi. Mais ce n’était toujours pas fini, et Niko le savait alors qu’il pouvait sentir le sperme commencer à ressortir de ses fesses. La main de Robert se posant sur sa gorge était annonciatrice de tout ce qui allait s’annoncer, son autre main rentrant dans son trou une nouvelle fois, Niko aurait préféré que ce soit fini, définitivement, mais les doigts couverts de sperme et sang de Robert ont une nouvelle fois bloqués sa bouche, pour lui faire goûter le résultat de leur relation sexuelle.

Avaler était difficile avec le peu de salive qu’il lui restait, mais ce n’était toujours pas assez pour Robert, Niko se sentait tellement faible, comme s’il allait s’évanouir… Les mains de son attaquant se sont rapidement posées sur ses joues pour le ramener à lui, ne lui laissant pas un seul moment de repos. Niko peut se souvenir d’être baisé une nouvelle fois par le polonais, cette fois par la bouche, ce qui a rendu sa respiration un peu plus compliquée. Sa punition ne s’est arrêtée que quand Robert a laissé son corps retomber sur le matelas, incapable de bouger le moindre doigt, ou la moindre jambe pour retrouver ses vêtements et retourner à son hôtel… Robert lui a à peine parlé pendant le temps où il était chez lui, en train de remuer faiblement sur le lit pour essayer de retrouver l’usage de son corps, il lui a à peine dit que c’était une bonne expérience, qu’il ne serait pas contre réessayer s’il avait de nouveau envie de partir. Niko a décidé de ne jamais plus coucher avec le moindre de ses joueurs pour éviter de passer une nouvelle semaine à ne pas pouvoir s’asseoir sans avoir mal.

Mais maintenant, il doit garder Wissam. Et Niko a évidemment remarqué les regards de son nouveau capitaine sur lui, il n’a pas choisi de lui donner le brassard, Moreno l’a fait pour lui, alors Wissam peut croire qu’il n’a aucun lien avec lui, qu’il peut le laisser partir pour un autre club. Coucher avec lui ne lui donne pas spécialement envie, Niko a suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs de sa dernière relation sexuelle, même de deux ans plus tôt, pour ne pas vouloir recommencer. Mais garder Wissam est plus important que sa propre considération envers son corps, aussi triste que ce soit. Niko ne sait pas s’il y a d’autres solutions possibles, cependant les discussions ne lui semblent pas la meilleure alternative pour le moment, parce que son français reste… Limité.

Ils sont en Pologne pour leur premier stage avant les deux autres matches amicaux pour préparer la saison, Niko ne sait pas ce qu’il fait réellement quand il n’est pas en train d’observer les entraînements, les joueurs se passant le ballon indéfiniment en croyant savoir jouer, la chaleur du pays s’abattant sur eux, et surtout sur lui. Il n’a pas entraîné d’équipe depuis novembre, alors pour lui, c’est comme s’il passait du froid au chaud, et c’est un certain regain de température entre l’Autriche et la Pologne. Tout ça ne change pas le fait qu’il va devoir coucher avec son nouveau joueur pour espérer ne pas avoir à lui dire aurevoir d’ici la fin du stage. Ses yeux sont toujours sur ses joueurs, toujours sur Wissam dirigeant la troupe sans s’en rendre compte, c’est plutôt compliqué de le suivre à cause de sa petite taille le perdant dans la masse de jambes et de crampons, mais Niko l’observe encore et toujours.

Quelque chose au fond de lui doit le convaincre qu’il ne veut garder Wissam juste parce qu’il a besoin de lui en tant que joueur, il n’a pas besoin de lui en tant qu’humain, ni a envie de lui. Niko ne peut pas placer trop d’espoir en Wissam, ce n’est qu’un joueur, un autre attaquant dans sa vie, il a connu Ante, puis Robert, maintenant il y a Wissam. C’est un cycle infini dont il ne pourra s’échapper qu’à la fin de sa carrière. Niko est un peu perdu dans l’hôtel, cherchant sa chambre, il ne parle déjà pas français, alors le polonais… Il ne sait pas si ses joues sont rouges de la chaleur ou du moment où il voit Aleksandr pousser Stevan dans une chambre en l’embrassant, mais il a besoin d’une douche. Il retrouve finalement sa chambre, son jogging trempé de sueur, ses cheveux collants légèrement à son front. Niko se glisse sous sa douche après avoir abandonné ses vêtements sur le sol de sa chambre, s’exilant dans la salle de bain pour profiter de l’eau froide, masser ses tempes pour essayer de faire face à ses pensées concernant Wissam et les souvenirs de Munich.

Une fois sa douche terminée, il garde juste une serviette sur ses cheveux pour l’avoir humidifiée pour préserver de la fraicheur, il a encore beaucoup de travail avec les transferts et les analyses des joueurs. Il a probablement oublié de prendre un repas complet mais son travail est plus important pour le moment, il n’aura pas le droit de se reposer avant un moment, et puis, il vient à peine de revenir après neuf mois, il n’a pas le droit de se plaindre. Niko est à moitié endormi quand il entend la porte s’ouvrir, il a des fiches de joueurs sur le visage et la nuit est tombée, ce qui ne l’étonne pas. Certes, mais ça n’explique pas la porte ouverte. Niko relève la tête de tout son bordel, pour voir Wissam à côté de son lit, il n’est pas dans sa tenue traditionnelle de joueur, c’est la première fois qu’il le voit dans un t-shirt normal, loin de son maillot ou dossard. Il n’est pas sûr de tout comprendre, même s’il le remercie pour son réveil, comme ça il peut ranger un minimum avant de se coucher.

‘’Hm, quel est le problème ?’’ Wissam est censé partager une chambre, alors il doit y avoir un problème avec celui qui dort près de lui (Qui déjà ? Il n’est vraiment pas bien en forme pour le moment)

‘’Vous. Pourquoi me regardez-moi quand il y a plein de jeunes qui ont besoin d’attention ?’’

‘’Parce que je dois évaluer tout le monde, et puis je dois savoir si je peux te laisser partir tout de suite.’’

‘’Partir ? Alors je peux partir ?’’

‘’Eh bien je préfèrerais que non, mais si je ne peux pas te retenir, je te laisserais rejoindre le club que tu souhaites.’’

‘’Que feriez-vous pour me retenir, coach ?’’

‘’Coucher avec toi, captain.’’

‘’Vous le feriez vraiment ?’’

‘’Tu veux essayer peut-être ?’’ Niko est évidemment obligé de sourire, ce n’est pas Robert qui a fait naître l’idée du sexe dans son esprit, cette fois c’est lui qui a parsemé ses graines dans le jardin spirituel de son attaquant

Ses feuilles de travail se déposent sur le sol, Wissam l’embrassant doucement, ses mains sur ses épaules pour masser ou au moins découvrir ses muscles. C’est si différent de Robert, de ses doigts dans sa bouche pour écraser sa langue. Niko se sent plus à l’aise avec le fait de coucher avec son attaquant, comme s’il avait finalement trouvé la bonne personne pour laisser son corps se relâcher sexuellement. Wissam libère ses lèvres pour le laisser s’allonger sur les oreillers, sur sa serviette humide et froide, ses vêtements toujours abandonnés sur le sol, son attaquant fermant la fenêtre pour calmer la brise fraîche de l’été. Niko le ramène à lui pour lui voler un autre baiser, gémissant entre leurs lèvres quand il sent les doigts de Wissam caresser sa bite, il n’a pas été touché ici depuis beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps… Il se retrouve pantelant sous le français, son corps commençant à trembloter à cause de l’excitation. Même si son excuse est qu’il veut le garder dans le club, Niko n’a pas d’excuse pour tous les sentiments nouveaux qu’il sent battre dans sa poitrine.

Wissam relâche ses lèvres, les redéposant ensuite sur son cou pour mâchouiller sa peau, laissant probablement une marque, mais il ne s’en souciera que demain, quand il sera totalement éveillé. La main de Wissam sur ses parties intimes l’amène à suffoquer, des tremblements et de la sueur remuant son corps, c’est tellement bon… Niko se sent une nouvelle fois complètement soumis au lit, mais cette fois il se sent si bien… Wissam l’aide avec son orgasme, le mettant tellement dans l’embarras d’avoir de nouveau un joueur le voyant comme ça… Sa serviette vient nettoyer le gâchis de son corps, enlevant le sperme et une partie de sa sueur. Wissam le tient contre lui, Niko lutte toujours contre ses légers spasmes, s’accrochant à lui pour ne pas retourner sur les oreillers et s’endormir passivement. Le souffle de la respiration de son attaquant se répercute sur son oreille, envoyant un peu plus de frissons à travers son corps. C’est horriblement séduisant d’être comme ça avec lui.

‘’Tu restes… ?’’ Niko ne peut pas dire beaucoup plus, il a juste envie de dormir pour le moment

‘’Pourquoi pas, oui.’’

‘’Tant mieux, captain…’’

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Niko ouvre les yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son corps, mais surtout en entendant la douche de sa chambre, ce qui explique pourquoi Wissam n’est plus à côté de lui dans son lit. La chaleur de la Pologne, même le matin, l’assaille déjà et ne l’aide pas à vouloir sortir du lit pour reprendre son travail. Il récupère un oreiller supplémentaire pour son confort, fixant la porte de la salle de bain pour le moment où son attaquant sortira, il ne sait pas vraiment comment il va devoir gérer sa nouvelle proximité avec Wissam, si ce n’était qu’une nuit, si c’est pour un moment… Niko sent qu’il va avoir des migraines à force de se poser ce genre de questions, coucher avec Wissam, même si c’était pour le faire rester, n’était pas une bonne idée, et rien ne pourra lui faire croire le contraire.

Niko s’autorise à somnoler un peu plus longtemps, pour rattraper les heures qu’il a perdu en couchant avec l’un de ses joueurs, il est suffisamment idiot pour avoir momentanément oublié que si l’un de ses patrons, ne serait-ce qu’un seul, l’apprenait, ils étaient tous les deux exclus définitivement de la Principauté, et Niko ne veut pas déjà partir après une semaine. C’est agréable de pouvoir dormir sous les légers rayons du soleil, le bruit de la douche le berçant doucement, pour le moment il ne veut pas réellement penser à toutes ses obligations. Il est un peu confus quand il sent une main glisser sur sa joue, il s’est vraiment endormi paisiblement… Niko ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois, Wissam agenouillé devant lui, un doux sourire sur son visage, eh bien c’est une nouvelle façon de se réveiller apparemment. Après quelques secondes, Wissam arrête sa caresse, se redressant, sûrement pour le laisser seul, et ça, il ne le veut pas, alors il rattrape sa main pour la garder sur sa peau, il apprécie son contact…

‘’Ne pars pas…’’

‘’Les autres vont comprendre si on reste tous les deux trop longtemps seuls…’’

‘’Si ce n’était pas pour eux, je te demanderais de rester…’’

‘’Rien ne m’empêche de revenir ce soir, coach.’’ Le clin d’œil de Wissam l’oblige à sentir ses joues rougir, il n’a pas tort… Le revoir chaque soir ne peut pas lui faire du mal, surtout si ça se passe comme la veille…

Fin


End file.
